


control

by pesha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Authority Figures, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pesha/pseuds/pesha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isa knew all about control. She was an expert at it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Written for Paige for the prompts "Authority Figures" & "Bondage" on my <a href="http://pesha.dreamwidth.org/3887.html">Kink Bingo Communal Card</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PagingPaige](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagingPaige/gifts).



Power came in many forms. It came in the power that was given to one from birthright -sometimes in the form of privilege granted to one based on their race, their parents' positions in life, or merely their country of origin- or from the power one worked to claim for themselves. There was a difference between both of those types of power, but neither of those compared to the power that came from _choosing to give it away_. 

Isa Blackwater had learned all there was to know about power after her attempt to seek fulfillment for herself in law had failed. She had learned all there was about the BDSM community with its masters and slaves and its leather daddies and sons and everything on down the line. The idea that there was a whole world out there where people were offering up their power to others? It was revolutionary to her. 

It was everything.

She had learned all there was to learn about how to relinquish power with dignity, how to let a sub relinquish _their_ power while maintaining their dignity, and how to _respect_ the power that was given to her. 

Isa had become the best at her job because she had wanted to be worthy of the power that others wished to place in her hands. She'd wanted to be worthy of being the most important figure in their lives. Isa had wanted to become _the most powerful person they knew_ which was why she had learned everything she could about giving, taking, and sharing power. 

There was something to be said for being a perfectionist and her client list said all there was about it by the time that Nico Rossi made his first appointment with her. She had already had plenty of powerful men come in to let her take control for them for an hour, two, four, a week, whatever they could afford or however long their constitution could hold out. It was nothing to her that this man wanted her to teach him how to relinquish himself to someone else in order to be better able to cope with the life he chose to live.

Life was all about choices, too. 

That was something that Isa learned while working at becoming a master of power. She had learned that one did have more choices than one ever imagined. One chose to follow a career path, a romantic lead, even a direction for one's residence: those were all choices one made for themselves. They could claim circumstances forced them to choose one option over another. They could claim that they had to take certain considerations before making their choice. They could make a lot of claims, but, in the end, it was all a matter of choice. 

"Buckle it."

"You're the one who wants me strapped down. You want the straps? You buckle them." 

Isa did not move toward him. The crop clipped to her belt dangled carelessly at her side. There was no reason for her to lash out at him. Nico had always been one to balk at obeying orders. They had an understanding that consisted of Isa being unwilling to make a demand of him twice at this stage in his training and him being allowed to make the choice to obey an order once issued or accept that he could spend the rest of their session either on his own terms -by leaving her dungeon _immediately_ \- or he could get into the cage. 

Badly trained animals could always choose to accept that they were badly trained animals by getting into the training cage. 

Her dungeon was well-outfitted. There were plenty of training cages to choose from as well as more than one table to wind up on. Isa got to know each of her clients based upon which equipment appealed to them the most---and which pieces they chose to avoid first. That was equally important to know in her line of work. 

Nico had hated [the modified exam table](http://i.imgur.com/pKZL2aD.jpg) from the very first moment he'd laid eyes on it. There had been an up-tilt to his mouth, a _sneer_ , that Isa had beaten out of him a long time before he'd entered the room with her restraint furniture. It had been obvious enough that she had immediately wanted to see him on it. She rarely had a preference for which piece her slaves landed on, but Nico's reaction was strong enough that Isa had _needed_ to see it. 

All slaves had a breaking point. There were always lines that got drawn in the sand based upon what they could and could not stand. 

Isa respected breaking points. She tried not to press anyone too close to theirs, but Nico made her crave _more_ when she was with him. Having power over him was a heady feeling because he, unlike most those who came to her for her services, truly didn't seem to _want_ to be there with her as much as he _had_ to be there. 

If it had been any other slave, she wouldn't have forced the issue of the table, but Nico was special to her. He piqued her interest enough that she had needed to push him as much as she knew that he needed to be pushed. 

Her silence was enough to have Nico huffing as he bent forward to attach the leg restraints. The table was adaptable which was what made it a good addition to the dungeon in Isa's opinion; at present, the legs were locked together which made it easy for Nico to sit atop the table, lean forward, and strap his own ankles in. There were places for restraints to go above the ankles as well as above the knees, across the thighs for stabilization, but they would not use those for this session. This session was only about learning the table and learning the limits.

Control.

This was about control.

It was always about control.

"I'm done. Ma'am."

Nico was practically choking on his fury at her. His face was flushed and there was a tension in his arms that let Isa know that he'd have given all the money in his bank account to be able to get his hands on her. Isa could feel his frustration. It was palpable in the air between them, but she didn't make any move to give him anything back for the obedience he'd already given her.

He'd made her wait.

Now it was his turn.

"How else may I serve you? Ma'am." 

Padding over to the table, Isa checked his restraints to ensure that they were tight enough, she tugged to feel the resistance twice before releasing the straps and waving at him to lie down. He did so without hesitation which was a good sign. They had evolved their relationship enough for him to know that if he displeased her? He did not deserve her words. 

Everything Isa gave to her slaves was a _gift_. They had to _work_ for her favor. 

Power came from the control that they offered her and that she exerted over herself in order to better serve them. 

Isa was always in control. 

She was curious where Nico was concerned, but she was still _in control_. 

Gesturing at him to move his arms, Isa decided as she saw him placing them at his sides that she wasn't going to add another bar to the table. The table was intricate enough that she could use another bar threaded through the back to restrain his arms up and out from his sides, but why should she do that when she could get her point across every bit as easily by strapping his arms to his sides? He'd be every bit as effectively restrained. He wouldn't be moving those arms any time soon. He'd certainly not be protesting her requests. 

Isa got the first strap -the one that went across his chest just below his shoulders- in place quickly enough that Nico didn't have time to react. She got the second one tied down around his waist, effectively anchoring his arms above the wrists, and that was when he realized what was happening. 

"Ma'am? Ma'am? Do my arms really need to be tied down, too, ma'am? Is this necessary?"

Slaves were not allowed to question unless they were close to breaking. They were allowed to question if they wanted to break a scene. Isa moved the third restraint around to secure his arms again above the elbow though she hesitated with the clasp, twisting it around until it was in front of him so that he might see it. 

She moved closer to him so that her body brushed his arm, the back of his hand felt warm against her thigh and Isa suppressed a smile as the hand twitched when she moved her knee up to brace it beside Nico's hip on the table.

Nico wanted to touch her. Badly. It was something that Isa found fascinating about him because he often seemed to revile her for taking the control he offered. She did allow some of her slaves to touch her body. That he might want the privilege wasn't too much of a surprise. What she found fascinating about his reaction to her body was how much he wanted to touch her because Nico reacted _every single time_ she gave him the opportunity to as much as kiss her hand. Even if he were painfully furious with her, a single brush of her body against his was enough to get his attention back on track and his focus back on his training. 

"If you want to please me? Yes. This strap is necessary. They are _all_ necessary if you want to please me." 

Isa leaned in further, stretching her stance to open her thighs enough that the back of Nico's hand was brushing her inner thigh, high enough that he had to be able to feel the heat of her sex even through her leathers, and she bent to where her lips were close enough to his that he should have been able to feel them move as she asked, "Do you want to please me, slave?" 

There was no hesitation as his body contracted, an involuntary spasm as he responded to the nearness of her body.

"Yes, ma'am. Yes. I want to please you. Please, ma'am."

"Please what, slave? Please give you the strap? Please let you go? Please what, slave?"

"Please, ma'am, give me the strap. Let me---let me make you happy." 

Isa raised up as she fastened the final strap across Nico's chest. She tightened it enough that the leather creaked and red lines appeared in Nico's flesh where she'd bound him to the table. It wouldn't hurt him, but he could have protested. He'd have been within his rights to protest. His breathing was coming faster because the straps were tight enough that he couldn't take in a full breath at all. 

Breathplay was something she wanted to try with Nico. Isa was finding that everything was something she wanted to try with Nico. 

She let him feel the straps, feel the restraint, feel her body close to his own. Isa gave Nico time to adjust even as she gave herself time to savor his capitulation. 

"Say it again, slave." 

Words weren't something that Isa needed much of from her slaves. She wasn't one of the mistresses who needed to be praised or thanked or asked for everything. Nico was an exception for her there, too. Isa _liked_ having the words from Nico. 

Lucky for them both, Nico didn't even pretend not to understand what she meant.

"Let me make you happy, ma'am."

"I want to spread your legs, slave. That would make me happy. Do you still want to make me happy?" 

His breathing was fast, too fast, "Yes. Yes, ma'am. I want to make you happy." 

Isa took her leg down from the table to move around to loose the bar which held the legs together. They hadn't restrained Nico's legs any more than at the ankles, but that didn't matter. It wouldn't matter at all. The table was sturdy and his upper body was secure. He wasn't in any danger of going anywhere.

She strode to the bottom of the table and used her hip to knock the legs out slightly before getting her hands on the inside of the table, pushing out until she was able to make her way between Nico's spread legs without his thighs touching her sides. It was likely the farthest he'd ever spread his legs in his life which was erotic enough to make Isa's heart start to pound faster in her chest. She could keep herself under control where Nico was concerned, but it was only _just barely_. 

They remained together in silence while Isa soaked up the feeling of Nico's body straining in front of her, straining to stay still, straining to keep from fighting the bonds, straining to maintain the position that _made her happy._ His body wore nothing more than the black boxer briefs that he always stripped down to when he visited her and, for a moment, Isa allowed herself to take in his physique. Nico was an attractive man. He was lean. His chest was muscled. His abdomen was firm enough that there was clear muscular delineation even when he was fully relaxed which he certainly wasn't stretched out on her table at her mercy.

If she leaned down again, she would be able to feel the outline of his cock against her belly.

Isa hadn't felt that before.

Nico didn't pay her to touch his cock.

She wasn't a _whore_.

He paid her to take _control_. 

"Do you want to stop, slave? Do you want me to stop now?" 

Nico dared to meet her eyes with his own as he responded, "No. No, ma'am. I want to make you happy. Please let me make you happy, ma'am."

A month prior to that moment Nico had stated he would please her over his dead body. Isa had locked him in a cage every session for three weeks. From the look of his briefs stretching to accommodate his cock, she had a feeling that he had genuinely changed his opinion about that stance.

She leaned down to gift him with the first gentle touch she'd ever offered: a press of lips against lips, gone, over before she could steal what little breath he had been able to acquire for himself. 

Isa searched his face with her eyes while she searched for the correct response to what he was offering her.

"You do make me happy, Nico. You make me very happy indeed."

That was as much as she could offer him before standing straight once more, taking back the mantle of power that he trusted her to bear up for him. 

Their relationship was not based on equality. It was based on control and power and Isa knew all about those things.

She was an expert in the field and that---that was what Nico paid her for which she forced back to the forefront of her mind as she began to put him through his paces on the table. 

Isa could keep control.

She was an expert at it.


End file.
